


Inventor to Inventor

by loveoftheimpossible



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Asking Out, Can also be read as not shippy, Dinner, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, Video Chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoftheimpossible/pseuds/loveoftheimpossible
Summary: Bots will be bots, he guesses.





	Inventor to Inventor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentDianeEvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/gifts).



> For the Tumblr prompt: Joel & Jonah + 'mature.' Originally posted [here](https://turndownyourlights.tumblr.com/post/161474285940/92-joel-jonah).
> 
> I figured I'd upload it here for posterity I guess while I work on other MST3K fics.

’ _Real_ mature,’ Joel said, rolling his eyes at the screen.

Jonah’s cheeks flushed pink while he swatted a hand towards the bots crowded around his chair. Tom and Crow were on either side, each loudly making kissing noises in Jonah’s direction. Behind them, Gypsy was excitedly rambling about the perfect wedding for her two dads, which made Joel’s eyes crinkle as he tried to hide his smile.

‘Now _slow down_ kids, there hasn’t been even a _hint_ of marriage talk,’ Joel started again, raising his voice to be heard over the bots’ noise. ‘All I said is I wanted to have dinner with Jonah, inventor to inventor, and you all blew it out of proportion.’

‘But _Jooooel_ , you said we weren’t invited!’ Crow whined.

‘Yeah, yeah!’ Tom seconded as Gypsy nodded her large head.

Joel sighed. 'Perhaps if everyone was a little bit calmer I’d let you sit at the adult’s table, but until then I think Jonah would like a break from you three for one night, am I right?’

Jonah nodded, rubbing his arm nervously. 'Uh, so tonight?’

'Of course, I’ll dock at eight. See you then, Jonah.’

’ _See you then, Jonah_ ,’ the bots repeated in harmony before dissolving into more kissing noises.

Jonah shouting was the last thing Joel heard before disconnecting the video chat, chuckling to himself before he began to get prepared for the night.


End file.
